1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an input method for a touch panel and a related touch panel and electronic device, and more particularly to an input method which can improve input performance for user convenience and related touch panel and electronic device thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Among many electronic devices, like PDA, a touch panel has been widely used as a major input device, and a user can input characters and run programs by simply using a PDA touch pen or the user's finger to select an selecting object on the touch panel. However, there still are some limitations and shortages associated with the touch panel. For example, even though the user can precisely select a selecting object on the touch panel by using a touch pen, in many situations, especially for emergency, there could be no touch pen available for the user, and using finger to select the selecting object on the touch panel could be the most direct and reasonable way to do. In this situation, a touch area of the finger on the touch panel can be too large such that to precisely select the intended selecting object on the touch panel becomes very difficult. Especially when the selecting objects are highly packed on the available display area of the touch panel, an imprecise select action is likely to happen and usually result in incorrect control actions.
One way to solve the problem mentioned above would be to enlarge the size of the touch panel such that the selecting objects on the panel will not get too close together, and the user can select the selecting object with improved precision. However, to enlarge the size of the touch panel will most likely decrease its portability. Another alternative is to enlarge the size of the selecting object on the touch panel, but this method will limit the number of selecting objects to be displayed, or, in some cases, make the arrangement of the selecting objects much less organized.